Debating
I suggest working out an agreement, or history will just repeat itself. You have two days starting now. I'd put your treaty here if you don't want any trouble. Good luck. :) -MartySays BiggerNate91: I promise to not give you any more grief if you promise to be nice. No more spam and no more vandalism. MartySays: A good offering, indeed. You truly are a wise man. Whether or not those mouth-breathers in the comments will agree is up for debate, though. However, I'' expect not to see any bashful comments in the masses, as that might trigger something horrendous. Warn the comment section. '''BiggerNate91: '''I said this to them: "☀Everyone, I am here as a messenger for MartySays. MartySays is willing to make a truce. It is confirmed he is returning on December 1st, and he promises to play nice and no longer post spam (that may not include on-topic polls). However, if anyone causes public outrage, he promises you there will be absolute hell to pay. As someone who wants both the comment section and the Comments Wiki to be peaceful, I have agreed to his case. We both hope that you can keep the comment section to what it should be like. Don't make this a mistake." '''Gollum:' Oh please, what rubbish. Are we really going to let this clown MartySays, bully us into not speaking about these comment section events? Freedom of speech is incredibly important and MartySays, why don't you just do what I told you to do which is WRITE YOUR OWN FREAKIN' ARTICLES FOR THE WIKI. You absolute dolt! You can then have your own turn of events and hell, it would even be insightful. But no, if you keep on acting like the sad retard you are. As I've said many times before, go to hell MartySays. BiggerNate91: It's not that he doesn't want us to speak about the events. He's coming back to the comment section soon and all he wants is to be accepted. I am probably the first one who sees this, and he's promised to play nice if we play nice. Gollum: '''But that's what I don't get! What have we done to him? We've "played nice" this whole time! It is the same formula. We write something, MartySays vandalizes everything, we complain, Trapper Clicker fixes it, repeat. He's the instigator all the time, so I'm sorry but your statement makes no sense. I think MartySays is just tired of vandalizing our work and wants to make it seem like "oh you know, here's a treaty because i'm giving you a chance." Give me a break. TrapperClicker: How bout I change this page back and you make your own page! BiggerNate91: Look, Gollum, he's not talking about the wiki. He's talking about the comment section. He's returning there and he wants to be accepted there. I don't know what he has against the wiki, but I'm on his side in terms of the comment section. TC: Honestly, I didn't mind him coming back to be a regular user. What made me mad is that he basically said he'll start another war by people hating him being back, that's kind of inevitable for some people. '''MartySays: '''Gollum, there's nothing you can do. This debate is pointless; I don't care how many people complain, I'm trying to compromise and you're just instigating another war! I'm trying to come back and post semi-relevant comments while you're just hating on me! Forget the past, bro! Peace and love! '''0a1s2d3f4g5h: '''I'll represent the Ant-Polls here. MartySays, it is true many of our members were harsh and even cruel to you without good reason. However, it is also true that you were purposely spamming to get featured comment and acted like a child in the comment section. Then you vandalized wiki articles you didn't like, and you claim to be fighting for free speech. Now, here is the deal I am willing to offer you. You can come back and I will make sure the Anti-Polls leave you alone IF you don't post polls and post relavent comments about the strip and if boosted never comes back. I beg you to accept this. I don't want to ban anyone from the comment section and I don't want anyone to be mean to you, but you also have to play by the rules we all follow, rules meant to keep the peace and make sure everyone enjoys the comment section. Don't post polls and you can come back. '''Gollum: '''I literally have no idea what this is all about then. MartySays, idgaf what you do on the comment section, just don't vandalize the wiki. '''Gollum: '''Also, MartySays, were you the one that changed those pages to be full of Stranger Things references? Because that was actually kind of funny. I would like to read more if you made a seperate page. TC: I'm gonna sleep now and see how this turns out. TrapperClicker (talk) 05:10, November 29, 2017 (UTC) Meme_Machine: Are we 100% sure that we are talking to the same MartySays from the commenting section, and this isn't just a hoax. Meme squad: There's no way we're going to let you be on the comment section. Because of you, I got banned from the comment section. Take your *** somewhere else. '''BiggerNate91: See, this is exactly what we don't want. All you're doing is yelling at him because of past behavior and making things worse. Can't you just give him a chance? He's promising to play nice! MartySays: '''Yes, I was the person who did the Stranger Things references :) I hope that attitude doesn't go into the comments, Memesquad! TC: If that's a threat to do something bad if that happens, you'd get banned quick, I think the GC mods are heavily monitoring the sectino. '''MartySays: '''Oh, I know how to annoy people without being banned... *cough* *cough* IRRELEVANT STUFF *cough* *cough* TC: Yeah, but the unstableness will still get lots of attention, and probably have the email spammed. '''Meme_Machine: Theres a huge chance that at least one person is going to make a public outrage in the comments if MartySays returns. This person may be RILEYTHEREADER or EXTREMEDOGEMODE... who knows it could be anyone else. I hope not, but chances are a public outrage will be made by someone. MartySays: '''Looks like this is up to fate, then. '''BiggerNate91: '''Also, Marty, remember this: The reason I'm on your side is because you've promised to play nice. Break that promise, and you will lose your only follower. I do want you here, and I don't want to give you grief. But please don't let this be a mistake. '''MartySays: '''Like I said, this is up to the comment section, not me. A swarm of five or more disrespectful comments might trigger something. TC: 1. you start giving unrelevant comments 2. people complain 3. people who complain email the mods 4. you get banned Meme Machine: Yep, if '''MartySays '''does start saying unrelated comments, he's going to get banned in the span of about a week. '''BiggerNate91: And if people "trigger something," that's when I quit the comment section. There's no way I'm going to be victim of a spam wave when I was trying to protect the guy who said he wouldn't. Category:Community Activities